Gauche Adlai
is a mage and a member of the Black Bull squad. Appearance Gauche is a tall, slender built young man with light skin and shaggy light brown hair that drapes over his forehead and left eye. He has brown eyes, while his left eye has been replaced by a small magical mirror. He wears a long sleeved purple shirt under a brown short sleeved shirt, light brown trousers tucked into brown trench boots. As a member of Black Bull, he wears the official black robe of his squad: black with golden lining and the Black Bull's insignia over his left pec. Personality Biography When Asta arrives at the Black Bull headquarters, Gauche is adoring his little sister. Upon seeing Yami's back, he goes to ask him if he can go see his sister.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 4, pages 2-4 After Gauche finishes defeating a group of bandits, he shares with them about his little sister's birthday. The notion of visiting his sister brings so much joy to him that his nose bleeds. Afterwards, with bags full of toys, he travels to Nairn, the city where his sister lives. However, to his dismay, he finds Marie playing with Asta.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 39, pages 1-5 Gauche immediately confronts Asta, who finds no qualm in his act. Subsequently, Marie also asks her brother to stop hurting her future husband, which quickly breaks Gauche's heart and body to pieces. The turn of event prompts Gauche to try killing Asta, until Sister Theresa Rapual, who is in charge of Marie's well-being, arrives to take Marie back to the church. After a series of arguments between Gauche and Theresa, Marie leaves with the latter as Gauche is unable to stop them. The two Black Bull Knights decide to spend the night at Rebecca's house after she offered.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 39, pages 6-10 At night, while Asta is fast asleep, Gauche enters the young Knight's room and prepares to kill him. Unconsciously, Asta manages to avoid the first attack, which leads to a stalemate where Asta tries to parry all of Gauche's attacks. However, when Gauche creates a clone of himself, Asta is pushed outside where he finds the town is covered with snow. As Gauche is still determined to kill him, Rebecca comes to Asta and informs him that her siblings are missing.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 39, pages 10-17 The moment he learns that his sister was also kidnapped, Gauche quits his attempt to kill Asta and confronts Theresa who was supposed to take care of her. Fortunately, Asta manages to prevent Gauche from harming an elderly woman and forces Gauche to calm down by hitting him. After he calmly threatens to kill Asta, Gauche remembers about the mirror that he gave to Marie and could use to trace her location. After convincing Rebecca of her siblings' safety, Asta leaves with Gauche and Theresa. Noelle tries to come with them, but Gauche orders her to stay.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 40, pages 5-11 As they reach the cave where the kids are held, they notice Marco outside the cave, but Gauche refuses to stop as his priority is his sister. He leaves Asta and Theresa and goes in alone.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 41, pages 2 When he finds Marie and sees she has a bruise on her cheek, he gets angry and attacks Neige, who tries fighting back using his Snow Magic but is overpowered.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 41, pages 8-13 When Sally arrives, Gauche tries attacking her, but using her Gel Magic, she easily dodges and redirects his attacks.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 43, pages 3 When Sally turns Baro into a mud monster, Gauche takes his sister and runs off.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 43, pages 14-16 Battle Prowess Magic *'Mirror Magic': Gauche uses this form of magic to cast mirror-based spells using a mirror, like reflecting light or creating mirror copies of something. Asta attacked by Reflect Ray.png|link=Reflect Ray|Reflect Ray Ghosh real double.png|link=Real Double|Real Double Ghosh using Reflect Refrain on Snow Friends.png|link=Reflect Refrain|Reflect Refrain Double Reflect Refrain.png|link=Double Reflect Refrain|Double Reflect Refrain Ghosh using Mirror Brigade on Asta.png|link=Mirrors Brigade|Mirrors Brigade Full Reflection.png|link=Full Reflection|Full Reflection Large Reflect Ray.png|link=Large Reflect Ray|Large Reflect Ray Equipment *'Grimoire': Gauche possesses a grimoire, which contains mirror-based spells that he could use during combat. Despite belonging to the Clover Kingdom, Gauche's grimoire has a diamond embroidered on it, which is reminiscent of the Diamond Kingdom. *'Magic Mirror': Gauche has a magic mirror embedded in his left eye. The mirror has the power to augment his magic at the cost of his mana.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 45, page 15 Ghosh grimoire.png|Gauche's grimoire Ghosh's Magic Mirror eye.png|Magic Mirror Fights *Asta vs. Gauche Adlai *Gauche Adlai vs. Neige *Asta, Gauche Adlai, and Theresia vs. Sally and Baro *Asta, Magna, Luck, and Gauche vs. Four Priests *Gauche and Gray vs. White Night Eye member *Gauche, Gray, and Charmy vs. White Night Eye member Events * Temple Battle Royale Notable Quotes Trivia *''Gauche'' is French for "left" or "awkward". *He was first romanized by the author as Ghosh Adorei, but following volume changed to Gauche Adlai. References Navigation